


Good Friends have Sympathy, Best Friends have Vodka

by Cathagon224



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Not CC compliant, Post-Series AU, because their friendship is underrated, hermione/harry friendship, i don’t even dislike ron why did i write this, idk but it’s a thing, kind of a breakup fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathagon224/pseuds/Cathagon224
Summary: Ron’s a jackass, Harry’s a fantastic friend, and Hermione is tired of being angry.





	Good Friends have Sympathy, Best Friends have Vodka

It was two in the morning when she showed up on his doorstep with a bottle of vodka and the angriest look he’d ever seen on her. He stepped aside to let her in, which was really unnecessary as she was coming in either way, but made things easier on the both of them.

Hermione headed straight for the cupboard with the shot glasses, nearly breaking a few when she slammed the cabinet door. Harry wondered if he should ask her what had happened, when she answered his question for him.

“So just out of curiosity, which would you value more? A fourteen year long friendship that included multiple life or death situations and a seven year long loving, if recently strained, relationship with a woman who would die and kill for you? Or sex with a blonde supermodel whose bra size is larger than her IQ?”

Harry stared at her for several seconds. “I... what?”

“Yeah,” she nodded stiffly. “That’s what I said too.” Hermione downed a shot and began to pour herself another.

Harry was suddenly aware of the fact that her hands were shaking as she poured the vodka and she had a death grip on the counter, almost as if she were hanging on for dear life.

He took a few steps towards her and went to lay a tentative hand on her shoulder. “Hermione?” 

The second he made contact with her skin, she broke down. She all but collapsed in a split second, and Harry lurched forward to catch her before she fell, sobbing, to the ground. He enveloped her in his arms and lowered them both gently to the floor, holding her tightly while she fell apart.

Neither of them spoke or moved for what could have been a few minutes or a lifetime, Harry couldn’t tell.

Hermione had been his best friend for over a decade. She had saved his life countless times, kept him from failing more classes than he cared to admit, and stood by his side the entire time, doing everything within her significant amount of power to help him. He’d seen her face down murderers, angry dragons, and the deaths of some of the closest friends she’d had.

Seven years of going through hell as a teenager and then another seven working as an Auror for the Ministry, and yet Harry had only seen Hermione more broken than this once.

The perpetrator of that incident was already dead, her associates either rotting in hell with her or rotting in Azkaban alone.

He held Hermione tightly until she fell asleep, then carried her to the guest room and got her settled in. He’d call them both in sick in the morning, and he’d find her some more alcohol and some decent muggle comfort food, and they’d spend the day watching movies with explosions and murder and absolutely no romance. It’d been a slow week anyway, and Harry hadn’t taken a day off in six months; he wasn’t sure Hermione ever had. Besides, it’s not like there was anyone above him to call him out on it.

Yes, he’d stay with her and keep her safe for as long as she needed, but when she was better... well.

Ron better have a fantastic explanation for this.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even dislike Ron guys I was just on a Dramione kick and this happened
> 
> I have so many conflicting ships in this fandom it’s insane
> 
> This is my first fanfic in years so be nice
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated
> 
> Thanks everyone!!


End file.
